The Professional
by Florchi C
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bella descubre un sucio secreto sobre su pintor, pero lo que él le enseña sobre la vida la cambia para siempre. A veces encuentras el amor en los lugares y las personas más inesperadas. OS.


_**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to **mskathy**. I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de **mskathy** , solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este one shot lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Summary:** Bella descubre un sucio secreto sobre su pintor, pero lo que él le enseña sobre la vida la cambia para siempre. A veces encuentras el amor en los lugares y las personas más inesperadas.

* * *

 **The Professional**

He estado casada con Aro por quince años. Los quince años más largos de mi corta vida. No podía creer que ya estaba aproximándome a mi cumpleaños número treinta y cuatro. Mientras estaba sentada en mi escritorio pensando en lo que había conseguido —concedido mucho para mi marido y para la comunidad en este tiempo— me deprimí.

En algún momento en los primeros años de nuestro matrimonio, Aro y yo nos habíamos convertido de un torbellino romántico a compañeros de cuarto. No era malo, eso sí. Ambos hacíamos lo que nos hacía felices y, para los otros, lucíamos como la pareja perfecta. Él sostenía mi mano cuando era apropiado, me abría las puertas y sacaba mi silla en los eventos sociales, pero no había pasión, no había chispa. No había sexo.

Tuve una loca idea para mi cumpleaños, arreglaría las cosas en mi vida. Pensé en cómo hacer feliz a Aro, qué podría querer y así tal vez las cosas volverían a ser como solían ser. Él estaba quejándose constantemente sobre cómo no tenía una habitación en la casa para trabajar y, como era un hombre de negocios muy exitoso, quería apoyarlo de cualquier forma que pudiera.

Agarrando mi teléfono, llamé a mi amiga y diseñadora de interiores, Esme. Acordamos encontrarnos para unos tragos y el almuerzo al día siguiente, y corté con una sonrisa.

Tenía un plan. Haría feliz a mi esposo. Y, con suerte, él me haría feliz a mí. Las cosas estarían bien.

.

.

Almorzar con Esme fue como todas las otras veces que estábamos juntas, lleno de chismes, risas y varios tragos fuertes. Ella era una de mis amigas más cercanas, alguien a quien le confiaba todos mis secretos. Ella sabía cómo eran las cosas con Aro, por eso cuando le dije sobre el proyecto que tenía en mente y lo que esperaba que esto consiguiera, realmente entendió la importancia y el significado del mismo, por lo que estaba agradecida.

Algunos bocetos después, terminamos el plan básico para convertir mi sala de estar formal —la que, de todos modos, nunca usamos— en una digna oficina ejecutiva. Esme tenía una lista de contratistas a los que quería llamar para el proyecto, pintores y carpinteros, y nos pusimos de acuerdo en un cálculo aproximado para el presupuesto. Obviamente no podía ser una sorpresa, pero Aro era muy distraído, así que hasta que él preguntara, decidí decirle que tenía un proyecto sin entrar en detalles.

Estaba sorprendida de cuán rápido trabajaba Esme. Al día siguiente, había gente en mi casa para trabajar. Esme vino algunas veces durante la fase de construcción para supervisar las cosas y presentarme algunas personas, pero, la mayor parte del tiempo, ellos trabajaban sin supervisión.

Cuando era claro que ya estaban terminando con la última remodelación, Esme me avisó que traería al pintor para ver una oferta estimada y para discutir los colores. No estaba nada preparada cuando ellos pasaron por la puerta principal. Mi cabello era un desastre, estaba usando ropa de yoga y no tenía nada de maquillaje.

 _«No importa»_ , me recordé a mí misma mientras estrechaba la mano del pintor, _«soy una mujer casada»_. Pero todavía podía mirar, ¿cierto?

Los tres nos paramos en la cocina, mientras mirábamos los libros de muestras y discutíamos los pros y los contras de cada color y Esme miraba sus bocetos otra vez. Yo, la mayor parte del tiempo, miré a Edward. Especialmente cuando él caminó para medir la habitación y escribir su oferta.

—Jesús, Es, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas trayendo a alguien tan caliente?

Esme solo se rio y sacudió la cabeza, enfocándose en la pintura y el proyecto, y, de alguna manera, ignorando al hombre guapo en la otra habitación. Oh, sabía cómo ella se abstenía, tenía a su propio hombre guapo en casa. Uno que probablemente la inclinaba sobre la isla de la cocina varias veces a la semana, pensé mientras suspiraba por los papeles que estaban enfrente de nosotras. Habían pasado… años, me di cuenta, desde que Aro me había inclinado sobre cualquier cosa.

Me sentía tan vieja, tan usada, tan acabada.

Mientras Edward se acercaba a nosotras otra vez, entregándole el papeleo a Esme, yo lo observé. Era alto, al menos un metro ochenta. Podría usar tacones y él todavía sería más alto que yo. Su pelo era desprolijo y desaliñado, y su ropa estaba arrugada. Suponía que al pasar todo el día pintando, no tenía razones para usar un traje de tres piezas. Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y le estreché la mano otra vez antes de que se fuera.

—Bella, cariño —dijo Esme con una risa—. Tienes que hacer algo sobre esta situación. Prácticamente te contoneaste frente a él.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

 _«Ella tiene razón»_ , pensé. Quería que mi matrimonio funcionara. Tal vez solo necesitaba un poco de condimento y yo podía hacer eso, ¿verdad?

.

.

Edward estuvo en la casa casi todos los días después de que firmamos el contrato. Él pintó, enfocado y concentrado, y ni una vez cruzó ningún tipo de línea conmigo.

Yo, sin embargo, lo miraba y lo deseaba. Estaba mal, pero decidí que estaba bien porque todo estaba en mi cabeza.

Unos pocos días después, cuando la caja de juguetes que había comprado _online_ llegó, estaba entusiasmada. Pensé que tal vez Aro quería divertirse esa noche, así que me puse una pieza nueva de lencería sexy; mi cuerpo se había mantenido bien con el paso de los años, me había cuidado a mí misma. Cuando me miré en el espejo, me sentí deseable por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con el pelo arreglado y el maquillaje, y seda y encaje envuelto alrededor de mi cuerpo en todas las formas correctas.

Sin embargo, cuando caminé en la sala de estar, la recepción fue mucho menos de lo que yo esperaba. Aro apenas levantó la vista de sus papeles y, cuando lo hizo, dejó escapar un suspiro dramático.

—Bella…

Solo una palabra fue todo lo que tomó romper mis esperanzas. Supe, justo en ese momento, que ya no tenía sentido pelear. Todavía me sentía como si tuviera muchos años por delante, podían ser años de diversión o podía pasarlos simplemente así.

—Quiero el divorcio —dije tranquilamente. No tenía idea de dónde había salido, tenía tanto miedo de estar por mi cuenta, que dejé que esta vida me consumiera, que creara una falsa sensación de paz y felicidad. Pero ya no más.

La respuesta de Aro fue igual de tranquila.

—Está bien. —Y él simplemente volvió a sus papeles, consolidando en mi mente que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Hablé con un abogado al día siguiente, después de asegurarme que la remodelación iba según lo planeado. Cuando Aro estaba en el trabajo, me di el gusto con mis compras online y decidí que no era una mala opción, al menos estaba un poco menos frustrada.

Cuando la oficina estaba cerca de ser terminada, varias semanas después, Aro me dijo que quería pintar algunas de las otras habitaciones, mientras tuviéramos gente alrededor para hacerlo. Él se iba a quedar con la casa, así que después de que me dio algunas opciones de color, hablé con Edward y él aceptó agregarlas al contrato que ya teníamos.

Era bueno tener a Edward alrededor, incluso si él era ruidoso y una distracción. A veces hablábamos, pero nunca algo más que una conversación superficial, bromas fáciles y ligeras.

Estaba triste de verlo irse cuando terminó el trabajo. Podía admitir que la mayor parte de la razón era porque él se había convertido en una luz en mi día. Nuestras charlas no giraban en torno a cuestiones de la vida real y nunca nos metimos en el drama de mi vida. Incluso no estaba segura de si él sabía lo que había pasado con Aro.

En los meses siguientes, empaqué mis cosas y me mudé a un pequeño y lindo departamento que conseguí con la ayuda de Esme. Era acogedor y perfecto para mí. Lo decoramos exactamente como siempre quise y planeamos fiestas con nuestros amigos. Esme era dulce, preguntándome varias veces si quería que me arreglara una cita con alguien, pero no acepté. Solo quería algo de tiempo para descubrir quién era, qué quería realmente para mi vida.

Ella estaba terminando de ayudarme a desempacar las últimas cosas en un día caluroso de verano, cuando encontramos un DVD que accidentalmente había empacado con mis papeles del escritorio. Bueno, ella lo encontró, de otra manera, yo lo habría tirado.

—Vamos, Bella, ¿porno cursi? ¿Pagaste por esto? ¡Vamos a verlo!

—No, vino gratis con los juguetes —expliqué.

El entusiasmo en su voz me hizo reír. Ella desempacó el DVD y lo puso en mi portátil mientras yo continuaba ordenando y archivando papeles. Gemidos y gruñidos eran el hilarante ruido de fondo mientras Esme iba a la cocina para traernos Cocas Light frescas, y cuando ella se paró frente a mi portátil se inclinó lentamente y después escupió su bebida por todos lados.

—¿Qué mierda? —grité mojada y no en un buen sentido.

—Bella…

Esme estaba apuntando, su boca todavía abierta mientras ella miraba mi portátil. Presté atención a las voces que venían de los altavoces y eran partes iguales de horror y excitación. Podía escuchar a Edward y lo que sonaba como varias mujeres. Sabía que si me giraba, lo vería ahí, desnudo y en toda su gloria. Estaba en un conflicto.

Pero eso no duró mucho, porque Esme tomó la decisión por mí, ella giró mi silla de oficina y me forzó a mirar.

En efecto, era Edward y (conté cuidadosamente los cuerpos doblados y contorsionados) cuatro mujeres, pasando un muy buen momento. Para mi disgusto, mi cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente al verlo ahí, desnudo, duro y cogiendo. Estaba celosa, yo quería ser la mujer que él tenía acostada como comida. Yo quería ser a la que él estaba penetrando. A la que él estaba haciendo venir fuerte.

—Sabes que él estará en tu cena la semana que viene, ¿no? —Esme se rio para sí misma.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Esme!

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y se rio.

—Necesitas algo de diversión en tu vida, Bella. Sí, lo invité. Supéralo.

Pasé la siguiente semana cambiando entre la preocupación, el pánico y la excitación. Esme me acompañó esa semana a comprar un vestido nuevo, a cortar mi cabello y teñirlo. Tuvimos manicura y pedicura y nos depilamos. No tenía ni idea de por qué estábamos yendo tan lejos, no había forma de que una estrella porno se interesara en mí e incluso si él lo hacía, no tendría ni idea de cómo sentirme con mi vida en este momento, y con una estrella porno mucho menos.

También hice una orden de más juguetes, secretamente esperando que mi próximo DVD gratis tuviera más de Edward. Yo pude o no haber buscado su nombre en Google para tratar de encontrar más, y lo hice. Estaba sola y él era jodidamente caliente. Para el momento en el que la cena llegó, ya había visto más de Edward de lo que nunca había visto de Aro.

Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle y el pobre Edward llegaron para la cena. Fue raro estar sentada enfrente de él, tenía imágenes de su cara de orgasmo en mi cabeza y me daban ganas de estallar en risitas espontáneas. Esme me pateó debajo de la mesa más de una vez y realmente traté de comportarme.

Cuando la noche terminó, estaba exhausta pero agradecida por la compañía de mis amigos. Habían sido las horas más incómodas que podía recordar, tratando de mantener la compostura, alimentarlos a todos y mantener la conversación fluyendo. Esme y Carlisle fueron los últimos en irse y ella me abrazó fuerte.

—Todo estará bien, con el tiempo —me recordó.

—Lo sé. Gracias, Es.

.

.

Seguí viendo los vídeos sucios de Edward, complaciéndome a mí misma y sintiéndome culpable. Nunca faltaban las bromas encubiertas de Esme sobre eso cuando la veía. Aprendí a reírme de eso, ¿qué más podía hacer? Ella me tenía en sus manos.

Aunque había renunciado a mi carrera cuando me casé con Aro, empecé a escribir otra vez y se sentía maravilloso. Estaba usando mi cerebro, siendo creativa y encontrando mi felicidad.

Sentada en una cafetería en una tarde lluviosa, mi nariz estaba enterrada en mi cuaderno, escribiendo frenéticamente notas para un artículo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Bella?

Ni siquiera tuve que levantar la mirada, Edward estaba parado frente a mí, lo sabía solo por su voz.

—Hola —dije, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo—. ¿Cómo estás, Edward?

Sonriendo, señalé hacia la silla vacía, ofreciéndosela silenciosamente. Mientras él se sentaba, noté que estaba usando ropa más linda que con la que lo había visto. Jeans limpios y ajustados, zapatos de diseñador y una camisa azul oscuro. ¿Y su olor? Maravilloso. Su pelo lucía recién cortado también.

—Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

Por primera vez, noté su sonrisa. Era suave y relajada, genuina.

—Estoy bien. Solo trabajando en un artículo, tratando de cumplir con mis fechas —dije—. Cosas aburridas.

Me reí un poco, pensando en lo que consistiría un día habitual para él: siliconas, risitas de cabezas huecas, las mujeres delgadas como modelos que nunca se cansan (literalmente) de coger.

—¿Sobre qué estás escribiendo?

Él pareció sincero cuando preguntó, pero no había forma de que estuviese interesado. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Como dije, aburrido. ¿Qué estás haciendo hoy?

Cuando las palabras abandonaron mi boca, me sonrojé por el posible doble sentido.

—Tuve algunas reuniones de negocios esta mañana y solo relajarme esta tarde. Y, Bella, no habría preguntado qué estás escribiendo si no estuviese realmente interesado. Suéltalo ya —se burló.

Mientras le explicaba el foco del artículo, él todavía parecía que estaba prestando atención. Estaba halagada de que estuviera tan interesado, pero no me permití tener esperanzas de algo además de la amabilidad de un amigo. Cuando terminé, me dijo sus opiniones y después nos sentamos en un relativo silencio. Estaba segura de que él notó mi sonrojo mientras yo trataba de no observarlo fijamente, pero nunca dijo nada.

—¿Te gustaría salir alguna vez? —soltó abruptamente.

Estaba sorprendida, otra vez. ¿Qué, en el mundo, haría que Edward me viera cuando tenía a todas esas chicas a su disposición?

—No lo sé, Edward —vacilé—. ¿Como en una cita?

Él asintió, dándome una gran sonrisa otra vez y casi derritiéndome.

—Yo… No lo sé. ¿Puedo pensar en ello y llamarte?

—Seguro —dijo.

Escribió su número en la esquina de mi cuaderno y después se paró para irse. Me giré para decirle adiós y sus labios se posaron sobre mi mejilla en un rápido beso.

—Nos vemos —dijo sobre su hombro mientras se iba.

Edward Cullen, actor porno, me había dado su número y me había pedido una cita.

Por supuesto, mi primera llamada fue a Esme. Ella estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, así que paró y se sentó con un _latte_.

—Escuché que él cambió, Bella —dijo, sin perder el tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—Él no hará… eso nunca más. Lo dejó. Quiere una vida diferente, supongo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

Esme se encogió de hombros y dejó el tema ahí. Pasamos a hablar de Carlisle, sus vacaciones y otros temas al azar antes de que ella tuviera que correr otra vez para encontrarse con un cliente. Cuando ella se fue, me senté y pensé sobre lo que había dicho. ¿Era un factor importante que Edward no hiciera más porno? ¿Quería juzgarlo basada en eso? No tenía idea.

Esa noche, me di un baño caliente y pensé mucho. Traté de no pensar en Edward desnudo y duro, tampoco en porno o estar fuera de eso. Solo quería pensar en Edward como persona.

¿Qué demonios?, decidí finamente. No podría lastimarme salir con él, ¿cierto? No era como si una cita significara que iba a tener sexo con él. Podía salir y mantener mis bragas puestas.

No era demasiado tarde, así que tomé la oportunidad y le mandé un mensaje.

 _¿Qué tienes en mente para nuestra cita? -Bella_

Dejando mi teléfono, volví al baño y terminé con mi rutina usual de antes de ir a la cama. Para el momento en que revisé mi teléfono otra vez, él ya había respondido.

 _ **Déjame sorprenderte, por favor. ¿Te recojo el viernes a las ocho?**_

Otra vez, Edward me sorprendía y a mis ideas preconcebidas. No estaba segura de por qué, pero no esperaba que él tratara de ser romántico. En mi cabeza, seguía pensando en él como un mujeriego, pero sus acciones nunca coincidieron con eso.

Le respondí, avisándole que el viernes a las ocho funcionaría y que estaba esperando por ello, porque lo estaba. Tenía dos días para terminar mi artículo y prepararme lentamente para tener una cita con alguien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

.

.

Esme había terminado ayudándome a elegir la ropa para mi cita porque entré en pánico. Edward y yo habíamos hablado por mensaje varias veces más, así podía obtener información sobre qué usar. No quería usar jeans si él aparecía en un traje y quería ir a algún lugar lindo.

Así que ahí estaba, sacando cosas de mi armario, mirando el vestido que Esme me había ayudado a elegir y siendo una completa tonta.

—Bella, solo ponte el maldito vestido que te compré —bufó Esme.

—Pero es demasiado… demasiado… algo.

—¿Sexy? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ugh, sí, tal vez.

—Póntelo —demandó—. Y esas cosas sexys también.

Ella apuntó hacia la pila de lencería que ella, obviamente, había encontrado husmeando en mis cajones.

—Esme, no entiendo por qué necesito usar esas cosas —dije—. Nada pasará esta noche. ¡Nadie las verá!

—En primer lugar, Bella, ¿puedes predecir el futuro?

Negué con la cabeza.

—En segundo lugar, tú sabrás que tienes esas cosas puestas y eso te hará sentir sexy y hermosa, justo como eres. No importa si él las ve.

Esme tenía un punto ahí y lo sabía. Me sentía sexy cuando tenía cosas lindas debajo, así que seguí sus consejos y me vestí. Ella me ayudó con mi cabello y el maquillaje, charlando mientras trabajaba para hacerme lucir bonita.

Con un último toque de un perfume suave, declaré que estaba tan lista como podía estar, y estaba contenta cuando vi el reloj y casi eran las ocho. Esme y yo caminamos hacia la sala para esperar y el timbre sonó casi como si fuese una señal. Cuando me moví para abrir, Esme prácticamente me empujó fuera del camino. Después de una rápida pelea de chicas, la dejé abrir la puerta.

—Edward —dijo—, es muy bueno verte. —Esme lo hizo entrar y yo me reí porque ella parecía haber tomado el rol de padre—. Confío en que llevarás a Bella a un lugar digno esta noche.

—Sí, lo haré —dijo sonriendo.

Él tenía margaritas en sus manos y una vez que las puse en la encimera de la cocina, puso mi mano en su brazo.

—Tráela de vuelta antes de su toque de queda —dijo Esme mientras nos alejábamos, causando una ronda de risas.

—¿Ella es siempre así? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, a veces —dije—. Es un poco agradable, tener a alguien que me cuide.

Mientras él abría mi puerta, Edward inclinó su cabeza y sonrió.

—Puedo imaginarlo.

Su auto era lindo, modesto, no estaba en los autos más caros, el cual estaba segura de que podía pagar. Las estrellas porno ganaban un montón de dinero, ¿no? Me preguntaba si sería grosero de mi parte preguntar, y decidí que lo sería. De hecho, no estaba segura del todo de cómo llevar el tema de su ex profesión, pero parecía algo de lo que tendríamos que hablar eventualmente.

El auto estaba en silencio mientras manejaba, música sonando suavemente de fondo. Cuando Edward estacionó ante un lindo lugar bistró, un _valet_ se apresuró a abrir mi puerta. Para el momento en el que salí, Edward estaba justo ahí y me ofreció su brazo otra vez. Caminamos con los brazos entrelazados dentro del restaurante y cuando le dio a la anfitriona su nombre, ella nos llevó a una mesa a un lado.

Estaba nerviosa mientras miraba el menú, preguntándome cómo solían ir las primeras citas. Claramente, no tenía idea. Mi pie rebotaba bajo la mesa como un escape para los nervios. Cuando me decidí por algo, cerré el menú y lo dejé a un lado, Edward hizo lo mismo poco después.

—Así que… vamos a sacar esto del medio —dijo—. Esme me contó que ya sabes sobre mi anterior… profesión.

—Es cierto —dije, cuando pareció que él frenó esperando mi reconocimiento. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, pero sabía que era inútil tratar de esconder mi reacción.

—Bella, aquí está la cosa: no soy mi trabajo, solo era un lugar al que iba a ganarme la vida. No era yo. Este soy yo, justo aquí, contigo

Edward se movió con nerviosismo, sus ojos se movían mientras sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la superficie de la mesa y, después, finalmente me miró.

—Está bien.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó, riéndose ligeramente.

—Bueno, no tengo otra opción más que creer lo que me dices. No tengo razones para no hacerlo, ¿cierto? —pregunté, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

—Cierto.

Pude verlo exhalar y relajarse, y ese fue el momento en el que mi cita con Edward Cullen, ex estrella porno, realmente comenzó.

Mientras hablábamos, lo miré más de lo que había mirado a alguien más y me di cuenta que el hombre frente a mí no tenía conexión con el hombre que había visto en las películas. Cada expresión, incluso el tono en el que hablaba, era única y no estaba relacionado con su personaje en la pantalla. Después me di cuenta verdaderamente que eso era lo que fue para él: un trabajo de actor.

Descubrí que Edward era hijo único y que sus padres eran distantes y fríos. No crueles, solo no tan cálidos y amorosos como los míos. Él me preguntó sobre mi infancia, ya que también había sido hija única, y hablamos sobre cómo era crecer solos hasta que llegaron nuestras ensaladas. Mientras yo me creaba mundos en mi cabeza, explorando libros y escribiendo, él había salido y jugado deportes, construyendo una red de amigos tan fuerte como hermanos.

Mientras comíamos, la conversación se hizo más lenta, pero nunca se detuvo. Era cómoda y fluida, sin trabajo, algo que apreciaba, considerando cuán difícil era conversar con otros algunas veces. Cuando Edward me dijo que era unos pocos años más joven que yo, en realidad me reí. No podía creerlo, no era como si él luciera mayor, todo lo contrario, pero parecía que él había tenido una vida llena de viajes, experiencia y sabiduría. Había estado en más continentes que yo, había visto más del mundo de lo que probablemente yo vería y esa era la explicación de por qué había elegido ese trabajo: sabía que le pagarían bien y podría tomar descansos cuando quisiera viajar.

—Pero ahora —dijo— es agotador. Los horarios, las mujeres… no vale la pena. Miro alrededor y me doy cuenta de que las cosas que he logrado nunca fueron las cosas que quería. No importa el tipo de auto que conduzco si no hay nadie con quien compartirlo.

Después de que retiraron nuestros platos, Edward insistió que ordenáramos un postre para compartir. Su silla se había acercado a mí progresivamente y nuestras manos se habían tocado varias veces. Como nuestra conversación, parecía fácil y cómodo estar cerca de él. Mientras él me daba de comer bocados de nuestra torta de chocolate, nos reímos y bromeamos.

Cuando el _valet_ fue a buscar su auto, él se paró cerca de mí. Podía sentir su vacilación, así que me paré más cerca, sonriendo y acurrucándome un poco a su lado. Había una leve brisa, así que podía culparla por tener frío, ¿no? Su brazo se movió alrededor de mi hombro y encajamos perfectamente mientras esperábamos.

Edward abrió la puerta para mí cuando el auto llegó y el camino de vuelta a mi departamento fue en un silencio cómodo. Era diferente al camino hacia el restaurante, cuando el silencio estaba lleno de preguntas sin respuestas y curiosidades. Todavía tenía cosas que aprender sobre él, pero ahora sabía que quería aprenderlas. Quería saber todo sobre él.

A pesar de mi insistencia de que estaba bien, Edward me acompañó hasta la puerta. Una vez que estaba abierta y había dado un paso dentro, me giré para encararlo y me apoyé sobre el marco.

—Gracias, Edward —dije—. Pasé un buen momento esta noche.

—Yo también. ¿Cuándo podemos salir otra vez?

Sonriendo, miré hacia mis pies, al parecer una respuesta inmediata.

—No estoy segura. ¿Puedo enviarte un mensaje?

Era una verdad a medias. No estaba segura de cuándo quería salir con él otra vez y necesitaba pensar más. Ya podía sentir algo surgiendo entre nosotros, pero quería ir lento, mucho más lento de lo que mi libido o mi corazón estaban preparados.

—Por supuesto.

Mientras hablaba, él se acercó y apoyó su mano cerca de la mía en el marco de la puerta. Sus labios tocaron mi mejilla suavemente, un roce de un beso, y después se alejó. Pude oler su esencia limpia cuando se movió y quise arrastrarlo adentro.

Cuando él se fue, lo miré, miré la línea de sus pantalones y el leve balanceo de sus caderas. Lo miré y lo deseé.

Esperé hasta el día siguiente para mandarle un mensaje, después de que tuve tiempo para hablar con Esme y pensar más. Esta vez tardó algunas horas en responderme y pasé ese tiempo caminando de un lado a otro en mi departamento, en lugar de escribiendo como debería.

Su respuesta fue adorable y coqueta, y me preguntó si podíamos comer al día siguiente, el domingo. Sonreí ante su entusiasmo por verme otra vez y disfruté el sentimiento encantador de alguien queriendo mi compañía. Obviamente, le respondí y le dije que me alegraría.

Pasé el día escribiendo, inspirada de repente para terminar mi proyecto y pasar a otras propuestas. Las palabras fluían como casi nunca antes, desbordando de mi cerebro. Me sentía ingeniosa, inteligente y en la cima. Era algo bueno también, ya que tenía que entregar mi artículo la tarde siguiente. Hice planes para llevárselo a mi jefe después del almuerzo y para una reunión el lunes, una vez que él tuviera tiempo de leerlo.

Después de cenar en la casa de Esme y Carlisle, fui a casa y me metí en la bañera. Estaba entusiasmada por el almuerzo y después de que estaba limpia y casi lista para la cama, elegí la ropa que iba a ponerme. Me decidí por lo simple, así que saqué un pantalón y un suéter lindo, acompañado por un par de botas.

Sin embargo, cuando me acosté en la cama, el sueño no llegaba. Mi mente corría sobre qué podía pasar, ¿me besaría otra vez? ¿Quería que lo hiciera? (Obvio). Me moví y giré, durmiéndome mucho más tarde de lo que tenía intención, dada mi cita a las once de la mañana.

Cuando mi alarma sonó a las ocho, la apagué y me giré. Después, en la neblina del sueño, de alguna forma recordé por qué tenía que levantarme tan temprano un domingo. Prácticamente salté fuera de la cama, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Mi cabello era un desastre, pelo de recién levantada, pero no me importaba ya que decidí ducharme cuando noté que tenía tiempo para prepararme.

Mi maquillaje estaba listo, el cabello arreglado y la ropa puesta y yo estaba sentada en el sofá tratando de contener mis nervios mientras esperaba. Hojeé una revista, revisé mi correo electrónico desde mi celular y jugué un par de rondas de Word With Friends. Justo a las once, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Tomé una respiración profunda y abrí, y me encontré con el rostro sonriente de Edward. Estaba vestido de forma casual igual que yo, algo por lo que estaba agradecida, ya que no habíamos hablado de adónde nos dirigíamos.

—Hola —dijo, inclinándose para besar mi mejilla.

—Hola.

—¿Deberíamos irnos?

Asintiendo, tomé su mano extendida y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. Edward condujo de nuevo, pero esta vez hablamos todo el tiempo. Compartimos más sobre nuestras vidas y nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos más cosas en común de las que habíamos pensado al comienzo. Su mejor amigo estaba casado y tenía dos hijos que lo llamaban tío Edward, ya que lo consideraban parte de la familia. Eso sonaba similar a mi relación con Esme, Carlisle y sus hijos.

Ver el lado familiar de Edward era adorable y me encontré perdiéndome en las historias que me contaba sobre ellos. Quería conocerlos y realmente quería ser parte de esa vida que él describía.

Estaba sorprendida cuando Edward se detuvo en el lago, justo afuera de la ciudad.

—Pensé que me estabas llevando a comer —dije.

Salimos del auto y él abrió el maletero.

—Sí.

Mientras yo miraba, él agarró una cesta de picnic y una manta enorme. Acercándome, tomé la manta con una sonrisa y encontré un lugar para abrirla para nosotros. Nos sentamos sobre el césped cubierto y estaba asombrada cuando él abrió la cesta, había empacado muchas cosas geniales e incluso había un termo con café.

Hacía calor mientras nos acomodábamos, agarrábamos y preparábamos nuestros platos. Me serví un _bagel_ y algo de fruta, y cuando tomé el primer trago de café casi me ahogué.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté—. Oh mi Dios, es muy bueno. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Dime —demandé, arrastrando la última sílaba.

Edward se rio y giró ligeramente hacia mí.

—Tal vez algún día —dijo con una sonrisa—, pero no le doy mi secretos del café a cualquiera.

Cuando terminamos de atiborrarnos de comida, cerré los ojos y me acosté, tomando sol. Era un día perfecto y una cita perfecta. Podía escuchar a Edward moviéndose alrededor de la manta, tal vez limpiando nuestros platos, decidí. Después lo sentí a mi lado y su calor era exactamente lo que no sabía que me faltaba. En un movimiento poco característico de mi parte, abrí un ojo, lo vi acostado de lado mirándome y me moví hacia sus brazos.

Su cuerpo se ajustó para acomodarse al mío y yo bajé la cabeza para apoyarla en su bíceps. Su otra mano se envolvió alrededor de mi cintura, las puntas de sus dedos deslizándose justo bajo el dobladillo de mi suéter y sonreí. Era lindo estar de esa forma con él, el zumbido de la anticipación y el deseo rodeándonos, pero sabiendo que estábamos en el exterior, así que no podía pasar nada más. Había pasado mucho desde que había besado solo por besar. Tocado solo por tocar. Enrollarse y acurrucarse solo por estar en ese momento.

Casi me dormí, pero la voz profunda de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Hueles bien —dijo. Mientras hablaba, pasó su nariz por detrás de mi cuello, causándome escalofríos.

—Gracias.

Fue una respuesta pobre, pero estaba flotando en una especie de nube en ese momento.

—¿Cómo terminó tu artículo?

—Muy bien —dije—. Escribí y escribí ayer por la noche, finalmente lo terminé y lo envié para que lo editaran.

—Me alegro. ¿Eso significa que tienes un tiempo libre antes de tu próximo trabajo o ya tienes algo programado?

—No tengo nada programado todavía —dije.

—Sé que solo hemos tenido dos citas, pero ¿considerarías hacer un pequeño viaje conmigo? Prometo que tendrás tu propia habitación y no habrá presiones, solo… quiero llevarte a un lugar especial para mí.

—Eso suena agradable, Edward. ¿Puedo avisarte después de pensar en ello?

Pude sentirlo riéndose detrás de mí, su pecho retumbando.

—Piensas sobre todo, ¿no? —bromeó—. ¿Alguna vez tomaste una decisión espontáneamente?

—No —dije—. Nunca.

La idea era prácticamente extraña para mí. Todo en mi vida había estado bien pensado y planeado.

—Tal vez, solo una vez, deberías lanzar la precaución al aire.

—Tal vez.

Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor y me giré para encararlo. Era tan guapo y tan sincero. Estirándome un poco, lo alcancé y dejé un beso suave sobre sus labios, observándolo para ver cómo reaccionaba. Una parte asustada de mí esperaba que él tomara eso como un signo de que estaba lista para coger y llevar las cosas más allá de donde me sentía cómoda, pero él no lo hizo. En su lugar, se inclinó hacia el beso, pero lo mantuvo suave y dulce.

Mis manos se movieron hacia su cabello, enterrándose entre los mechones. Nuestros labios continuaron presionándose suavemente y moviéndose contra los del otro, y me perdí en nuestro beso. Para el momento en el que mentalmente comprobé qué estaba haciendo el resto de mi cuerpo, me di cuenta que había enganchado mi pierna sobre su cadera y había juntado la parte inferior a nuestros cuerpos. En resumen, estaba restregándome contra él como una prostituta barata.

Y en realidad, decidí que, de alguna forma, estaba bien con eso.

Lo que estábamos haciendo se sentía maravilloso y era como si mi cuerpo finalmente se hubiera despertado después de un largo invierno hibernando. Solo había estado con Aro ya que nos casamos cuando yo era muy joven, y nada de lo que habíamos hecho nunca se había sentido como esto. Quería agarrarme de los hombros de Edward y subirme encima de él.

Sabía que si seguíamos moviéndonos de esa forma, no había dudas de que iba a tener un orgasmo justo ahí, en el medio del módico parque, y eso no estaba bien para mí, llena de lujuria o no. Despegando los labios de los suyos, bajé besando su cuello y después dejé descansar mis labios sobre la piel de su hombro.

—Debemos parar, Edward —dije. No quería, pero debía hacerlo—. Hay gente mirando.

Él dejó algunos besos más en mí clavícula y después se deslizó ligeramente hacia atrás. Mientras él hablaba, jugaba con la puntas de mi cabello, como si hubiera un gran misterio ahí.

—Mañana es lunes —dijo—. ¿Crees que podrías responderme para el miércoles? Me gustaría llevarte este fin de semana, si dices que sí.

—Sí, te avisaré mañana, ¿está bien? Solo necesito encontrarme con mi jefe y asegurarme de que todo está en orden.

—Bien —dijo él.

Girando sobre su espalda, tomó mis manos en las suyas y nos quedamos ahí tranquilamente, sosteniendo nuestras manos mientras tomábamos sol. Su pulgar se frotaba por la parte posterior de mi mano y mis dedos apretaban los suyos de vez en cuando. Después de un rato, me senté y le avisé que tenía que irme.

Juntos empacamos la cesta de picnic y después doblé la manta mientras él caminaba delante de mí de vuelta al auto. Cuando todo estaba en el maletero y éste estaba cerrado, su mano derecha se apoyó en el metal y la izquierda se enredó alrededor de mi cintura y me empujó más cerca de él.

—No estoy listo para decir adiós todavía —dijo sobre mis labios.

Sonriendo, lo besé suavemente otra vez.

—Yo tampoco, pero la realidad nos llama.

Cuando nos separamos, nos volvimos a juntar adentro del auto. Él tomó mi mano de nuevo y cuando llegamos otra vez a mi departamento, me acompañó hasta la puerta. Con un rápido beso, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos podría soportar más frustración o provocaciones, él me dijo adiós y se fue.

Le mandé un mensaje a Esme, le pregunté si podíamos encontrarnos para un café y ella dijo que sí de inmediato, así que lo hicimos. Cuando nos sentamos y charlamos sobre los detalles de mi cita, ella solo continuaba sonriéndome.

—¿Qué está mal contigo? —pregunté finalmente.

—Solo sabía que ustedes dos se llevarían bien. Llámalo una corazonada —dijo.

Después de rodarle los ojos, la abracé y me despedí. Había decidido aceptar la oferta de Edward e irme con él, siempre y cuando todo estuviese bien con mi artículo. Tendríamos habitaciones separadas y quién sabía qué pasaría, pero al menos no me sentiría presionada.

La tarde del lunes, le mandé un mensaje una vez que estaba en el auto después de mi reunión. Sabía que las cosas irían bien con mi artículo, así que me sentía bien con dejar la ciudad. Mi única condición era que le dijera a Esme el lugar donde me estaría llevando, solo para estar segura. Ella tenía su número de móvil también y como parecía que se conocían el uno al otro bastante bien y ella me tranquilizó varias veces diciendo que él era confiable, pensé que estaría bien.

Empaqué una maleta para pasar la noche el miércoles. La desempaqué el jueves. Y, finalmente, tarde en la noche del jueves empaqué por última vez. Antes de colapsar en mi cama, la dejé al lado de la puerta, decidida a no dejarme a mí misma desempacar otra vez. Lo que había elegido estaría bien, y si no lo estaba, podría hacerlo.

El viernes por la mañana, Edward vino a recogerme temprano. Le sonreí cuando vi el termo en su mano y la hora del día quedó perdonada. Nos paramos en mi cocina mientras él vertía la salvación líquida en dos tazas de viaje y los dos preparamos los cafés a nuestro gusto. Cuando estuvimos listos para irnos, él tomó mi mano en la suya y llevó mi maleta al auto con la otra, mientras yo hacía malabares con ambos cafés.

Mientras manejábamos, él me contó sobre cómo solía ir a esa playa para surfear y pensar. Algunas veces iba con amigos, pero prefería ir solo. Cuando estacionó en el hotel, dejó que el _valet_ se llevara el auto después de sacar ambas maletas del maletero, después caminamos juntos para registrarnos. Las habitaciones estaban a su nombre, pero fiel a su palabra, se aseguró de que tuviera mi propio espacio. Nuestras habitaciones estaban una al lado de la otra y me reí mientras deslizaba la llave por la cerradura electrónica y después me giraba para verlo hacer lo mismo.

—¿Te veo dentro de poco? —pregunté.

—Sí —respondió—. Solo golpea cuando estés lista.

Después de dejar mi maleta en el lugar para el equipaje, me giré y me miré en el espejo. Tomé una respiración profunda y traté de calmar mis nervios. Era lo suficientemente tarde así que asumí que Edward probablemente quería almorzar y esperaba pasar el resto del día explorando la playa con él.

Con una última mirada en el espejo, salí y golpeé su puerta. Él respondió rápidamente y caminamos juntos, agarrados de la mano otra vez. Una vez que pisamos la arena fuera del hotel, me quité las sandalias y las agarré mientras caminábamos.

—Cuando tenía diecisiete, mis padres se divorciaron. Fue desagradable y amargo, como la mayoría —dijo—. Mi mamá nunca se recuperó realmente. Ella creía que había sido una buena esposa y se sintió traicionada cuando mi papá la dejó.

La arena estaba húmeda y caliente debajo de mis pies y Edward seguía hablando, nuestro destino era desconocido.

—Ambos siempre fueron tan infelices, ¿sabes? Me tuvieron cuando eran mayores y creo que eso fue algo inesperado para ellos.

—Lo siento —dije suavemente, apretando su mano—. Eso debió ser difícil para ti.

—Lo fue, pero la parte más difícil fue después de que mi padre murió. Ella no tenía una forma real de mantenerse y eso fue una lucha constante con ella. Traté de ayudarla, pero era tan terca —dijo con una risa—. Cada vez que trataba de darle dinero, me rechazaba, así que empecé a llegar con bolsas de comestibles en su lugar. Pero continuó retrayéndose en sí misma. Finalmente, creo que un día se dio por vencida y no quiso seguir.

En un lugar de arena seca, dejó de caminar y se sentó, llevándome con él. Me senté entre sus piernas y él envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor, manteniéndome caliente y feliz.

—¿Ella se...?

No quería decir la palabra en voz alta, en caso de que estuviese suponiendo mal.

—No, no directamente quiero decir. Me enteré de que ella comenzó a beber cuando él la dejó. Una noche su cuerpo tuvo suficiente. No pude hablar con ella por teléfono, así que llamé al 911 para que enviaran a alguien. Los paramédicos la encontraron después de que aspiró su propio vómito. Había tomado demasiado alcohol y ellos llegaron demasiado tarde.

Mis manos cubrieron sus brazos y lo empujé más cerca, tanto como pude. Quería consolarlo, pero ni siquiera podía imaginarme cómo hacerlo.

—Dios mío —susurré.

—Fue intenso, por decir lo menos. Eso me enseñó un montón sobre la vida y el amor, y me mostró lo que no quería —dijo—. No quiero tener sesenta años y ser miserable. Quiero tener sesenta y seguir mirando a mi esposa con la misma adoración que a los cuarenta.

—Sí —dije—. Sé lo que quieres decir.

—Bueno, solía venir aquí después de que ellos se separaron, montar las olas y pensar en las cosas. A veces me preguntaba si ellos notarían si yo fuera succionado y nunca volviera. A veces, soñaba sobre mis propios hijos y cómo lucirían, o cómo sería mi vida si nunca tuviera hijos.

Eso trajo un tema interesante...

—Edward, ¿quieres tener hijos?

Definitivamente no estaba fuera de la edad para tener hijos, pero honestamente había renunciado a la idea de ser madre. A veces me sentía tan incómoda de estar a cargo de mí misma, ¿por qué querría tener a alguien más que dependiera de mí?

—No lo sé, pero creo que sí. Solía pensar que definitivamente no —dijo, empujando mi pelo a un lado—. Después conocí a alguien que puso mi mundo de cabeza.

Sus labios jugaron sobre la piel sensible de mi cuello y me reí.

—¿Poner tu mundo de cabeza? Pensé que era al revés.

—Bella, ¿Esme te dijo alguna vez sobre las otras citas a las que fui? —preguntó. Sacudí la cabeza diciendo no—. No estoy sorprendido, pero solo déjame decir que no todos son tan comprensivos sobre mi profesión anterior.

Una punzada de culpa me golpeó mientras pensaba en cómo, quizás injustamente, lo había juzgado antes de realmente conocerlo.

Nos sentamos mirando las olas por varios minutos, mientras pensaba en bebés, Edward y porno, dejando a mi cerebro sumergirse en cada tema antes de pasar al siguiente. No estaba segura de cómo sentirme sobre los bebés y sabía que tendríamos que volver a hablar sobre eso. Estaba igual de insegura sobre un futuro a largo plazo con Edward. Sin embargo, sabía que su carrera no sería un factor decisivo y que quería conocer mucho más sobre él y ver adónde nos llevaban nuestras vidas, con suerte juntos.

—Gracias por traerme aquí —dije, rompiendo el silencio—. Me siento honrada de que confíes en mí trayéndome a este lugar especial y contándome la historia de tus padres.

Girando la cabeza, me moví en sus brazos y besé sus labios mientras él los bajaba.

—Gracias por ser el tipo de mujer con la que quiero compartir mis secretos.

No se necesitaban más palabras en ese momento y eso era bueno, porque era incapaz de hablar. Como Edward me veía, de una forma tan diferente de Aro, me asombraba. Aro siempre se sentía tan herido, tan encerrado en sí mismo y no me dejaba entrar. Edward me conocía, realmente me conocía, por una pocas semanas y ya compartía conmigo sus secretos. Se me ocurrió que eso era lo que significaban las relaciones. No eran sobre las flores o el cortejo, era sobre esos momentos y la conexión.

Nos quedamos ahí un poco más, después finalmente nos levantamos y caminamos más lejos por la playa. Estaba hambrienta y me di cuenta que nos habíamos salteado el almuerzo cuando nos encontramos con un restaurante al lado de la playa. Por suerte todavía era temprano en la noche, así que pudimos sentarnos enseguida.

Durante nuestra cena, hablamos y nos reímos más, compartiendo partes de nosotros mismos con el otro. Cada vez que contábamos una parte seria de información, como la vez que tuve un aborto involuntario, lo compensábamos con algo completamente ridículo, como la primera vez completamente graciosa de Edward teniendo sexo.

El sol se había puesto y nosotros caminábamos de vuelta al hotel mucho más juntos, gracias a la noche fría y con viento. Cuando llegamos a nuestras habitaciones, hubo una pausa, pero después Edward me invitó a su cuarto a tomar una copa de vino. No estaba lista para irme a la cama sola, así que acepté y él llamó al servicio a la habitación cuando estuvimos dentro.

Su habitación era más grande que la mía. Nos acurrucamos en el sofá mientras esperábamos el vino. La puerta corrediza de vidrio estaba abierta y podíamos escuchar las olas rompiéndose, era perfecto.

Cuando el vino llegó, sacamos una manta de la cama y tomamos nuestras copas para salir al balcón, acurrucándonos juntos en una silla. La luna estaba llena y grande y, mientras bebíamos, nos acurrucamos en el calor del alcohol y en el nuestro. El vaso de Edward había sido dejado a un lado en la mesa hacía mucho mientras él pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo y yo no estaba segura de qué me hacía sentir más mareada, el vino o la forma en que él me tocaba.

Ningún movimiento se sentía como si estuviese diseñado solo para excitarme, más bien era parte de su exploración de mi cuerpo. Como si estuviese tomando su tiempo para conocer qué reacciones causaba cada cosa en mí. Primero, simplemente me quedé acostada en sus brazos, bebiendo y tratando de parecer despreocupada. Aunque eso no duró demasiado y pronto estaba más preocupada por explorarlo también.

—Volvamos adentro —dije.

Levantándome de su regazo, le tendí una mano y caminamos adentro todavía tocándonos y besándonos. Todo lo que hacía me hacía desear más, y cuando finalmente colapsamos en la cama juntos, no estaba segura de cuánto más podría soportar.

Edward se rio entre dientes y se paró, cruzando los brazos y sacándose la camiseta. Puede que me quedara boquiabierta ante su cuerpo, mientras él se agachaba y desabrochaba mis shorts, empujándolos hacia abajo por mis piernas y lanzándolos a un lado. Mi guardarropa había mejorado considerablemente en las últimas semanas, algo por lo que estaba muy agradecida en el momento en el que él miró mis bragas de encaje rosa.

Él hizo contacto visual conmigo otra vez, aparentemente dándome una última oportunidad para arrepentirme. Solo sonreí y seguramente lo miré como una completa idiota mientras lo alentaba a remover mis bragas también. En lugar de ir a matar, como yo esperaba, él paró y apoyó mis piernas en el borde de la cama, causando que quedara completamente acostada.

Calor y humedad me cubrieron sobre el encaje y empujé hacia su boca. Se sentía muy bien —había pasado tanto tiempo desde que otra persona había estado ahí— y estaba tan lista después de nuestras provocaciones. Sobre la tela, él mordisqueó y lamió, provocándome y jugando conmigo como un experto, estaba jadeando y conteniendo el aliento alternativamente mientras me corría.

No estaba segura de qué esperaba que pasara después, pero Edward me quitó las bragas y después me ayudó a sentarme, así podía sacar mi camisa. Finalmente estaba de vuelta mentalmente en el momento y lo ayudé a quitarse su ropa, después nos reacomodamos en la cama. Edward se acostó entre mi piernas, sus manos y su boca por todo lados mientras trataba de hacer lo mismo, pero fallando miserablemente. Él era una distracción.

—Harás que me corra otra vez si no paras —le advertí.

Sus dedos se habían acomodado entre mis labios, jugando con mi clítoris lentamente, mientras sus labios y dientes provocaban mis pezones.

—¿Se supone que eso me detenga? —Se rio—. Pensé que ese era el punto.

Sin pensar, me moví contra su mano, tomando egoístamente más de lo que me daba. Él me tocaba de forma diferente a como me tocaba a mí misma y me gustaba eso. Sus toques se sentían seguros, confiados y aunque yo había poseído mi cuerpo todos esos años, el mío todavía se sentía vacilante, tal vez por la culpa que sentía haciéndolo.

Mi segundo orgasmo me golpeó fuerte y mis manos buscaban algo a lo que aferrarse. Se envolvieron alrededor del cuerpo de Edward y mis uñas se clavaron ligeramente en su piel, provocando un suave tarareo que salió de su boca sobre mi piel. No estaba segura si eso era un buen o mal signo, pero cuando él no se alejó inmediatamente, me di cuenta de que estaba disfrutado demasiado como para preocuparme, así que cerré los ojos y me relajé.

Volviendo lentamente, me di cuenta de que Edward se había movido a mi lado y estaba descansando su cabeza en mi hombro. Nunca en un millón de años habría considerado besar a Aro después de estar de esa forma, pero era como si todo fuera nuevo y diferente con Edward.

Sonreí y me puse a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Edward, alineando mi cuerpo con el suyo y besándolo intensamente. Era extraño ser capaz de probar lo que asumía era un poco de mi sabor en su boca, pero caliente. Él había ido ahí voluntariamente, incluso si había encaje en el medio y me dio dos orgasmos espectaculares. Me imaginaba que era hora de una pequeña devolución.

—Levántate —dijo tranquilamente.

Vacilando, pensé en mis opciones. Él me había visto prácticamente desnuda, estaba bastante segura, unos minutos antes, pero esto no se sentía igual. Me moví lentamente y me levanté más, cumpliendo con su pedido. Inmediatamente me sentí muy consciente de mi cuerpo, mis pechos, todo lo que él podía ver. Mi vientre no era perfecto, mi pecho derecho era más grande que el izquierdo, y seguro notaría que tenía los pezones torcidos.

En cambio, su mano se movió entre nosotros, deslizando un condón, que no había notado que tenía en su mano, sobre su longitud, antes de provocarme algunas veces con la cabeza de su polla. Era increíblemente erótico y, para el momento en que se movió para hundirse en mí, estaba haciendo algunos sonidos seriamente embarazosos otra vez.

Dejé que el peso de mi cuerpo me presionara contra él, sentándome y esperando, sintiéndolo dentro de mí tanto como podía. Él también parecía contento de ir lentamente, nos movimos juntos de esa forma por algunos minutos, arriba y después lentamente hacia abajo, haciendo una pausa antes de comenzar otra vez. Era una tortura deliciosa que no quería que terminara nunca.

—Inclínate hacia atrás, agárrate de mis rodillas —dijo.

Hice lo que me dijo y una vez que estaba estable, él comenzó a empujar hacia arriba, tomándome por sorpresa. La fricción, la velocidad y la profundidad que alcanzó me hacían jadear cada vez. Sus manos estaban en mi cintura para estabilizarme, y pronto una de las mías dejó su rodilla y comenzó a frotar mi clítoris al mismo ritmo que sus movimientos.

La primera vez que maldije en voz alta estaba mortificada. Mis ojos se abrieron, la palabra había salido de mí tan automáticamente, y casi esperé que él parara. Aunque él estaba claramente demasiado concentrado y parecía no haberlo notado.

Una vez que me recuperé de mi desatado (para mí) vocabulario, volví a concentrarme en las actividades que tenía entre manos, literalmente. Cuando pude sentir los primeros signos de que mi orgasmo se estaba aproximando, abrí los ojos un poco para mirar a Edward. Sus movimientos se habían vuelto erráticos y me pregunté si él también se correría, ¿era realmente posible tener un orgasmo simultáneo? Pensé que era un mito, pero al escucharlo gruñir mientras se movía más rápido, me pregunté si tal vez él podía decir que yo me estaba acercando.

Aunque no tuve tiempo de pensar demasiado en eso, ya que mi cuerpo estaba en piloto automático y mi cabeza sumergida en felicidad. Los sonidos que estaba haciendo causaron que me detuviera un momento, pero después me dejé ir; Edward estaba haciendo sus propios sonidos sexuales, así que ¿por qué me preocupaba tanto? Me moví y disfruté el final de mi orgasmo mientras sentía como su cuerpo se detenía, sus sonidos atascándose en su garganta.

Las manos de Edward bajaron de mi cintura a mis muslos, sus ojos todavía cerrados, pero una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Bajé mi pecho sobre el suyo y traté de no entrar en pánico. ¿Había entregado mi cuerpo demasiado rápido? ¿Él pensaría que estaba en esto solo por el sexo?

Sus manos se envolvieron firmemente a mi alrededor y nos quedamos ahí juntos por un breve momento. Demasiado breve, pero teníamos que limpiarnos y otras cosas con las que lidiar, así que los dos nos levantamos y nos ocupamos de lo que teníamos que cuidar. Por suerte, Edward me estaba esperando en la cama cuando terminé. Cuando giré en la esquina del baño y lo vi ahí, él me dio una sonrisa juguetona. Lucía maravilloso, la sábana sobre su cintura, su pecho desnudo.

—Ven aquí —dijo.

Me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda, pero mi ropa estaba en la otra habitación. Me pareció un poco divertido que de repente estuviera nerviosa porque él me viera, pero había una enorme diferencia entre caminar hacia él desnuda y que me viera en la cama. Medio salté, medio corrí hasta la cama, tratando de no parecer muy obvia, pero ni bien estuve ahí y en sus brazos, estiré la sábana hasta mi cuello.

—¿Qué demonios? —Se rio.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, tratando de parecer inocente.

Solamente sacudió la cabeza.

—Estás loca.

—Sí, bueno, acostúmbrate.

Después de estar un rato acurrucados, el estómago de Edward gruñó. Fuerte.

Los dos nos reímos, pero estuvimos de acuerdo en tomar una rápida ducha y bajar al restaurante del hotel. Era tarde, pero por suerte todavía estaba abierto. Para ahorrar tiempo, y porque mi ropa estaba al lado, fui ahí para bañarme y cambiarme.

—¿Puedes traer tu maleta aquí? —preguntó Edward mientras salía.

Asentí rápidamente y salí. Mientras me bañaba estaba mareada. Mi pregunta tonta de antes casi totalmente evaporada; sabía que Edward no estaba buscando solo sexo y sabía que teníamos una conexión más allá de eso. Me limpié, até mi cabello en un moño y, después de vestirme, caminé de regreso a su habitación.

Tendiéndome una llave, me dio un beso más antes de que saliéramos de la habitación. Guardé el fino plástico en mi bolso y bajamos a la recepción, haciendo después nuestro camino hacia el restaurante. Ordené algo pequeño, ya que no estaba muriendo de hambre como Edward.

Después de comer, nos acurrucamos juntos en su habitación, hablando hasta tarde. Las luces estaban apagadas y lo único que podía escuchar era la forma en que él respiraba y las palabras que nos susurrábamos el uno al otro. Hablamos más sobre nuestras vidas y sobre lo que queríamos uno del otro. Todavía no tenía idea de qué quería exactamente, aparte de más.

.

Desde esa noche, apenas pasé un día sin ver a Edward. Y, definitivamente, nunca pasamos más de unas pocas horas sin hablar, ya sea por teléfono, por mensajes o en persona.

Su pasado no era algo que escondiéramos, pero tampoco algo que contábamos. Sin embargo, en mi despedida de soltera Esme me regaló uno de sus antiguos videos. Estaba agradecida de que lo hiciera en privado, así no me avergonzaba enfrente de las otras chicas, pero me hizo reír histéricamente. Se sentía tan lejano al Edward que conocía y amaba.

En nuestra boda en la playa, la misma playa a la que él iba de adolescente, nos prometimos nuestras vidas el uno al otro. Hubo lágrimas en los dos lados del pasillo y en nosotros, mientras hacíamos el compromiso.

Nunca estuve más segura de algo que cuando me preguntó si quería casarme con él. No podía predecir cómo continuarían nuestras vidas, si alguna vez tendríamos esos niños que Edward pensaba que quería o si viajaríamos por el mundo y él me mostraría los lugares de los que se había enamorado como un hombre joven, o si publicaría la novela como secretamente deseaba. Solo sabía que estábamos en esto juntos y eso era suficiente.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado este one shot. A mí me encanta como muestra que es importante no juzgar a las personas, la forma en la que se enamoran... Y Edward, siempre me encanta Edward :P_

 _Quiero agradecer a Yani y a Meli por haber beteado este one shot y por siempre soportarme y apoyarme en todo. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Las quiero!_

 _Y muchas gracias a Rocío y a Diana por los banners tan lindos que hicieron para esta historia._

 _¡Ojalá me cuenten sus opiniones en un comentario! Gracias por leer_


End file.
